Retrouvaille
by THE BACON NINJA WITH WINGS
Summary: Little drabble, maybe a two-shot… then a three-shot… and now it has 8 chapters. Dedicated to Mysteryfanatic01. John comes back to Sarah, along with the rest of the gang. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I don't know where this is going. No Five.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is dedicated to Mysteryfanatic01, who is the _first_ reviewer on the _first_ story I ever published. You rock. Sorry it's so short. I don't ship it. at all.

Little drabble. First reviewer, again, gets a oneshot of their choice. Anything you want, Lorien Legacies or not.

Please read, review, and get a oneshot!And if you feel like it, hop over to my other story, The Christmas Dress. Even if 'tis not the season. 'Tis way past the season.

I do not own Lorien Legacies.

"I might make this into a twoshot if you want." The Author whispers, eyes wide. "It would probably turn out to be a 4/6 fic though. I'm sorry this took so long for me to publish. It tested my self-confidence." She then backflips out of the window, never to be seen again.

* * *

Sarah heard the distinctive rumble of tire treads on gravel as her mother drove down the driveway. She finished pouring the brownie batter into the pan before turning to greet Ms. Hart when the front door opened.

"I'm making br…"

John came through the door, followed by Sam, two boys she didn't know, and two more girls she didn't recognize. One of them seemed to be quite a bit younger than the others. Six entered last.

She dropped the batter.

"Sarah." He smiled nervously.

She threw herself at him, not caring about the consequences. "You came back."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****So y'all reviewed and made me _ecstatic_! I am so glad you guys enjoyed it! Here's part two.**

**Also, what ship would you like? 4/Sarah, 4/6, Sam/Sarah, Mark/Sarah, or one-sided anything. Review and tell me what you want.**

**Remember, reviews are love.**

* * *

John caught her around the waist and hugged her tight, lifting her feet off the ground. After several seconds, someone cleared their throat. Sarah reluctantly untangled herself from him.

She then promptly tackled Sam, who had grown several inches. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You came back!" She repeated.

Sam smiled. "Well, yes. It seems that we did."

The younger girl was half hiding behind the other girl she didn't know. Upon closer inspection, she was only a child- five or six. "Who…" She trailed off.

Sam stepped up. These are the other Loric. Six you know, Eight, Nine, Marina, and Ella… Ella?"

"I'm here." The little girl stepped out shyly. Sam frowned at her.

"Ella…"

She sighed dramatically and, before her eyes, _grew_. Her hair got longer, her features became more mature, and she grew at least a foot. Sarah gasped.

"Hi." Ella said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Um… Hello."

After several _incredibly_ awkward seconds, Sam cleared his throat. "Anyways…"

Sarah blinked and blew out a stream of breath. "Make yourselves comfortable." She gestured at the couches and armchairs. "I'll go get some food and stuff. You must be hungry."

With that, she vanished into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took me so long to update. And that you don't get very much. :/**

**I'm sitting here with my friend and she's reading this over my shoulder and probably thinking "WHat the actual heck is she doing?"**

**I'm updating! Finally….**

**Alright, enough of my rambling. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

The Loric all collapsed on various couches and chair around the room when Sarah left. Six, Nine, Marina, Eight, and Ella all managed to squeeze onto one couch with Ella sitting on Six's lap and Sam sat on the other couch beside John.

"That went well." Nine announced.

Six elbowed him and whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and he glanced over at John. "Oh."

"Oh." Six agreed.

"Is she getting food?" Eight asked.

"I think so. I'll go check." John got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Sarah had her back to him, hands on her hips, and was staring up at the pantry. "Why don't you just order a pizza?" He suggested. "Or, you know, five. Maybe six."

She rolled her eyes. "Because then Mr. Cooper will wonder why on earth I would get five pizzas when I don't even have that many siblings. This is Paradise."

"Good point. Um… At this point, we'd be happy with chips."

She grabbed a bag of Doritos and tossed it at him. He caught it opened it up, grabbing a handful of crispy deliciousness before reluctantly handing the bag to Marina.

"I can make something, but it'll be awhile." She mused. "Is that alright?"

"Perfect." He smiled. "I'm going to go make sure that they have not ruined your living room. Need help? Marina's a good cook." He offered.

"Please." She nodded.

John walked in on Six, Nine, and Sam fighting with Ella, Eight, and Marina over the remaining chips. Sam was struggling to hold Ella at bay while Marina laughed. Six and Nine were trying to hold onto Eight long enough to incapacitate him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Their heads snapped to him at the same time. They jerked apart and looked ashamed.

"Marina." He sighed. "Will you go help Sarah?"

She left. He landed on the couch with a _huff_ and the other teenagers followed.

"Try not to break Sarah's house." He begged.

"How long are we going to stay?" Six frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can I just say… I FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE! You guys are supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Your reviews inspire me to keep on writing and maybe post some more stories in the future :)**

**EpicLoric24: -coughs- Um, yeah, about that two-shot… hehe… Well… Now I've actually got a bit of an idea for this story… Any suggestions? Like an actual plot because I can't think of one? You're awesome.**

**Scone104: A new chapter just for you, my dear, since you asked. Wait, that sounded a bit creepy… Well, you know, pretend like it didn't and I won't say it again. Your SCREEN NAME makes me hungry...**

**I don't even know where I'm going with the ships in this anymore, and the chapters are really short, and I just… I don't know. Would y'all like me to update less with longer chapters (I'm not 100% sure if I can do that, by the way, but I can try.) or continue with updates every 1-3 days with shorter chapters? Review and tell me. I don't even have a plan for where the chapters are going. I just sit down and start typing.**

**I think you're going to like this little… outburst. I had feels while I wrote it.**

**Reviews are like internet cookies! And you get awesome points! And it only takes a minute! And you'll get a new chapter! YAAAAAAY!**

**Okay, enough of my crap. On with the story!**

* * *

"Um…" He swallowed.

"_How long, John?"_ She stood up.

He closed his eyes. She only called him John when she was really, really angry. Destruction of public places and violent electric storms angry.

"I was thinking a month."

The next sound he heard was the door slamming.

The pictures on the walls rattled.

Nine whistled. "You messed up."

He opened his eyes and walked over to the window. She was standing in the middle of the yard, arms raised and face tilted up to the sky. Clouds rushed in to cover the sun and it grew dark.

He sighed and sat back down. "Yeah."

"You could've asked us first." Eight spat out after a few seconds.

His face was twisted up and he was flickering the slightest bit. John pointed to the door.

"Outside. _Now._" His voice was sharp and had taken on the 'commander tone', as Sam called it. He really didn't want to demolish the Hart family's house.

Eight glared at him and stomped outside, but not before stopping to gesture at John to follow him. Sam and Nine came as well, Sam to watch and duck and cover if needed, Nine to referee.

"Why." Eight hissed. "Would you not even _ask_ us. We don't _want _to stay here just so you can hook up with your ex-girlfriend."

That pushed John over the edge.

"You don't _want_ to stay here?" He shouted, clenching his fists. "You're upset that I didn't _ask_ you? Well I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not consulting you, I'm sorry for having us go across the country, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I have _no freaking clue_ what I'm doing! I'm sorry I don't know if we're going to be alive in a few hours! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!"

He opened his hands and threw them above his head, the light shining out of them brighter than the lightning that was lighting up the sky.

"I'm sorry that I don't know if we're going to get to go back home! I'm sorry that we're being chased! I'm sorry that our Cêpan are dead! I'm sorry that you have my sorry self as your leader! I'm sorry that I'm no good at this and I don't know if we have enough money to buy the next meal! I'm sorry that we don't know how half the stuff in our chests works and I'm sorry I brought you here! I'm sorry that we're not normal kids who worry about girlfriends and worry about surviving the next twelve hours! I'm sorry I can't send Ella to school and _I am sorry_." His voice cracked. The lights in his hands flickered and grew dim.

He sat down heavily on the porch steps. Sam, Eight, and Nine were frozen by his outburst. He buried his face in the dirty knees of his jeans.

A few seconds later, a tentative, warm hand ran across his shoulders. He tensed and then relaxed when he realized it was Ella. He sniffed and smiled up at her gently.

"I'm-"

"I don't want to go to school anyway." She whispered.

She took him by the hand and he let her pull him inside, and it was all okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm rather proud of myself for this explanation. They had to get to Paradise somehow… Bleh. Teensy bit of cursing in this one. Teensy. Like, _thismuch_. **

**EpicLoric24: They'll start fighting sometime soon, I promise. You try keeping six alien teenagers under house arrest for a few days and see what happens. I'll put a bit more Ella in, because she is one of my favorite characters- I think of her like that quiet little sister that's everywhere you turn.**

**Scone104: Your review made me snicker like the immature twelve year old I am inside. I'm struggling with the pairings, I'm sort of leaning towards making this a family thing. Except maybe a bit of pairing. If you squint and tilt your head, you might see it.**

**Warning: This week is going to be crazy busy for me, so you might have to wait for a day in between updates. Sorry 'bout it.**

**In the last chapter, I felt like John would have to blow up sometime from all the stress. Everyone looks to him as the leader, even though he's quite young and very unqualified. **

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

They forwent the couches and sat in a circle on the floor, sprawling across one another and tangling up legs. The Loric devoured all the food that Sarah could make- two loafs of sandwich bread, a jar of peanut butter, a jar of jelly, a container of ham, a pack of cheese, and even, for Eight, a jar of pickles.

_Only an alien could enjoy that many pickles_, Sarah thought, watching Marina try to take one from him.

Once they were all full and half asleep, she cleared her throat and asked the question: "Why are you here?"

Suddenly, everyone was wide awake and staring at her with a look that made her stomach do a little flip-flop. She was not going to like the answer.

"Well…" Six started, glaring at John with a look that could melt solid rock.

"We, um…" John cleared his throat. "We needed a place to stay and…"

"I'm your only ally." She finished softly.

He nodded. "I know we shouldn't have come back to Paradise-"

"Damn straight." Nine chimed in. "We can't go out in public now."

"You can." He argued. "They don't know you. Six, Sam, and I can't."

Nine seemed satisfied with this, thinking that house arrest was a good enough punishment.

"Do you think if I re-dyed my hair…" Started Six, then shook her head. "Nevermind."

"I thought you had a place?" Sarah asked.

John glanced at Nine out of the corner of his eye. "It was… attacked. We barely got out in time."

"But don't you have enough money to buy a place or something? Not that I don't want you here. I mean, I don't really-"

"How would it look if a teenager withdrew money? Not to mention that amount. And we try to avoid cities."

She nodded, even though she didn't really understand what a bank would have to do with a city.

"So can we stay?"

She nodded again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I've been really busy this week. And I won't be able to update next week either because I'm going on vacation, so this is the only update you're gonna get for a while *cringes* I'm sorry I lied about the training, it's not gonna be in the next chapter… Well, it might. I don't know. BUT THERE SHALL BE PUNCHES EXCHANGED SOON!**

**Do you guys have any prompts or whatever for me? Review with what randoms you're in and I'll see if I have something written, because I love you.**

**Scone104: You'll get a oneshot whenever I finish this, or, if you're in a fandom I write for, if I already have something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mine!"

"_Mine!"_

"No, mine!"

"Mineminemineminemine! Miiiiiine."

"We're watching a movie!" John shouted at the top of his lungs.

They stopped fighting over the remote and looked up at him.

"But… who's gonna pick the movie?" Ella asked innocently.

"Sarah." He decided. "Since it's her house."

Sarah grabbed the first movie she found. Men in Black?

_Okay, maybe not._

The next one was a sappy romance movie. _Next_.

300?

She glanced at Ella. _Definitely not_.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?

_That could work._

"Harry Potter okay?" She asked. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room. She started the movie and went to the kitchen to pop some corn while the ads were playing.

Soon, the smell and sound of popcorn popping seeped through the entire house and she came out with three bowls of the stuff. She handed one to one couch of people, one to another, and reserved the last for herself, settling on the floor.

"Somebody press play." Nine said.

"You do it."

"Sam, you're closest to the TV."

"_Fine. _God, you lazy aliens."

The movie was finally under way. The first few minutes were full of shifting, mumbling, and chewing, but eventually everybody finally got comfortable and turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

"That was good." John yawned, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Sarah mumbled, running her hands through her hair.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She wondered. "We can use the extra room, but we'd have to-"

"We'll just sleep in here." He repositioned the pillow behind his head. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go upstairs. Goodn-"

She was cut off by the sound of somebody coming down the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Arrrrgh I'm sorry. I just got back from a little vacation yesterday and I needed time to recover. And this is short…. urgh. Just read it.**

**UPDATE 3/4/14: OH. MY. GOD. I AM _SO_ SORRY. I forgot to post this until now, when I was going to post chapter 8 and… I haven't abandoned it, I promise. I feel so bad about this now…. ehhhhhh**

* * *

Their reaction was instantaneous, and, frankly, a bit frightening.

John rolled off the couch and bent into a crouch, hands glowing slightly. Nine jumped up and waited above the door. Ella and Marina ducked behind the couch, Eight changed into some sort of lion-shark-hybrid, and Six turned invisible.

Sarah frowned. What had they gone through to react like this?

"Guys, it's just my mom."

Ella and Marina peeked out from the couch. John sighed and straightened. "It's okay, guys."

Six reappeared, Nine returned to the floor, and Eight flickered back into a teenage boy. Mrs. Hart opened the door and was faced with six weary aliens and one tired human daughter.

"Hi, mom." Sarah smiled.

"John?" She looked at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart." He shrugged apologetically and smiled a crooked little grin.

She looked around at the other people in the room, slowly gathering behind their leader. "Who are you?"

"My friends." He offered.

"Mom, I already told them they could stay the night. If that's okay."

Sarah's mom just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I'm going to bed. Do whatever you want."

She slowly made her way upstairs.

Six rolled her eyes. "That went well."

"Just go to sleep, guys. She'll be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Marina worried. "We could sleep in the truck again, I g-"

"She's just tired. Sleep tight."

She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed, toeing her shoes off. Sarah puffed out her cheeks and blew out the air before closing her eyes.

* * *

In the living room, the Loric were carefully setting up sleeping places. "If Marina and Ella can squeeze into the armchair-"

"Ow! No, Nine, that will _not _work." Marina muttered, rubbing her collarbone.

"Okay, if Marina and Six take one couch, you and Ella can fit into the armchair." Sam suggested.

"Sam, Eight, and I will sleep sitting up." Finished John.

"Or we can make a pallet on the floor for one of you." Six said, gesturing to the pile of blankets in the corner.

"Okay, I think that'll work. Who wants the pallet?" Eight asked. " 'Cause I do."

He immediately started piling pillows and blankets on the floor. Nine settled into the armchair with Ella against his chest. Six and Marina laid on the couch opposite each other while Sam and John did the same.

John flipped the light switch. Ella curled deeper into Nine. "Goodnight, everybody."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

"Sleep tight."

"I hope you get bit by bedbugs tonight." Nine jarred the girl on his lap, then pulled her closer.

Ella giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, geez. I don't even have an excuse for how belated this chapter is. I am so, so sorry, but I had writers block and it took forever to finish. You guys are awesome for sticking through this.**

**It is with greatest pride, a deepest pleasure, the writer presents- your chapter.**

**...**

**I just messed that up so bad. Sorry.**

**UPDATE (about five minutes after I originally meant to post this): There's an explanation on chapter 7. So now you're getting 2 chaps at once, because I'm a despicable human being and forgot to post a chapter I've had written for a reeeeaaaally long time.**

* * *

"Ow!" There was the sharp sound of skin-on-skin and then a shouted curse.

Sarah looked up at her ceiling and then glanced over at the digital alarm clock. _7:19_

Entirely too early to be awake.

She rolled out of bed, pulled her hair up into an extra-messy bun, changed clothes, and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash before heading outside.

Sarah opened the front door. "_Duck!"_

A shoe was flying through the air towards her head. She hit the ground like a bag of rocks just in time to avoid a large bruise on her forehead. "What the hell is going on?!"

Ella drew her toe around in a circle and ducked her head. "Training?"

Nine jogged up next to her and pushed her behind him. "What's happening?"

"I heard the door opening and I through my shoe at it." She looked up at him sheepishly.

He pressed his lips together, clearly trying not to laugh. "And did you say sorry?"

"No…" She peeked out from around him. "Sorry, Sarah."

"What for?" He prodded.

"For throwing a shoe at your head. Accidentally. That didn't even-"

"That's enough." Nine shoved her away. "Go take a break." He turned to Sarah. "Sorry about that. She's… Eleven."

"It's fine." Sarah smiled. "She's adorable. Are you two close?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"How come she's so much younger than the rest of you?" She asked.

"Well… She's not supposed to be on Earth. They sort of… snuck her off of Lorien when she was a baby."

"Why?"

"There was a war going on. Like the rest of us."

"So… What are you guys _doing_ out here?"

"Training. We woke up early- or, Six woke up early- and forced us outside to train at _six in the morning_!" He shouted the last part.

"Six is my lucky number!" The girl in question shouted back, ducking a ball of fire. "Get your sorry butt back over here!"

"Um, yeah, I've got to… go…" He glanced over his shoulder at Six, who's hair seemed to be a bit aflame.

Sarah sighed and sat down on the steps. Nine and Six were fighting against the others, minus Ella, who was sitting off to the side and looking incredibly put-out. _I guess she's too young to fight with them_.

Nine turned completely sideways, hovering about three feet off the ground. Sarah watched with interest as he began to speed toward John. John ducked and Nine flew right over his head to smack into the wall of her house. He scowled and began to walk up the side.

She shook her head and turned to the fight. Marina was flitting around and running her hands over Six's arms, apparently healing the burns there. John was doing the same for Eight, balancing on top of the head of the monster with four arms. Marina's job apparently done, Six turned invisible. Her footprints were still visible, but then they vanished. Half a second later, John fell backwards off of Eight with a shout and landed on his back, then disappeared.

While John and Six rolled around, only seen by John's hands glowing, Nine tackled Eight from behind. Marina went and sat beside Ella, watching the visible two tussle. Nine locked his arms around Eight's neck and flipped him over, so Nine was planted on his stomach.

Six screeched like a banshee and came into sight. Flames were flickering across John's body, curling five, six feet into the air above him. Seconds later, he was engulfed in fire. Marina stood up and sprinted across the yard to Six, healing her pink, puckered shoulders, legs, and arms.

John rolled in the wet grass until he was extinguished. He came up, steaming and ruddy, but grinning like a maniac. Six glared at him, but didn't dare fight him hand-to-hand again.

Sarah ducked back inside the house and checked the time. 7:34.

"Do you guys want breakfast?" She shouted.

Six stopped making faces at John, who was making faces back, and they both jumped onto the porch in a single leap. "Yes!"

Six glanced up at John. "If you would." She added. "Please."

Sarah smiled. "Fine, but _only_ if you take showers."

Ella skipped happily past them and into the house. "Can I help cook?"

"Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"No, but I can make grilled cheese!"


End file.
